Imaging sensors may be applicable to safety-relevant applications such as vehicle occupant protection systems. An imaging sensor that is disposed in a vehicle is discussed in published international patent document WO 01/60662. It is used therein for seat occupancy detection. A conventional imaging sensor requires additional sensors for monitoring the imaging sensor's operational capabilities.